Brokenhearted
by Overgron'sLilLamb
Summary: Sam needed her and it was her duty as a friend-and fellow church goer-to help him out.She had promised Sam she wouldn't say a thing to Finn-probably one of the stupidest promises she had ever made,but here she was feeling guilty-yet not regretting it! x
1. An Unlikely Friend

Quinn watched as Sam ran out. She sat there the rest of the lesson not really paying much attention. She watched as the rest of the glee clubbers left when the bell rang. She nodded to Mr. Schue when he said his good afternoons to her and Finn and now, She sat there in the Choir Room just her and Finn and waited for him to speak.

Finn let out a sigh and Quinn looked down. She felt guilty- she shouldn't 'cause she hadn't done anything- but she did! From the very beginning she had known, lying to Finn was not going to end well! But, what else could she had done? Sam needed her and it was her duty as a friend-and fellow church goer- to help him out. She had promised Sam she wouldn't say a thing to Finn- probably one of the stupidest promises she had ever made, but here she was feeling guilty- yet not regretting a bit of it! If Quinn really thought it through- she felt kind of angry to! Had Finn _really_ just pushed Sam to such a limit that he had to blurt out his secret to the whole of glee club? Why did Finn have to be so annoying?

"Quinn?" Finn called out to her- pulling Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Sorry I never believed you! It's just- with the past we have, I need to learn to trust you again!"

"_It's Fine_" The words held no emotion. Any fool could tell she didn't really care- not when Sam had just run out of Glee club and she really wished she could have run after him!

"I'm gonna make it up to you Quinn! I really should have trusted you!"

"I said its _fine_."

"Yes- but I just feel really bad about this whole thing! "

"As I said before- It's really _fine_!"

"-but why didn't you just tell me? I mean I realize that going off at Sam about causing you to cheat on me was bad and-"

"Then why are you still here? Why are you apologizing to me? Do you not realize that Sam's hurt-and it's all your fault, _again_?"

"Why are you standing up for Sam? I'm your boyfriend!"

"You aren't acting like it! Why can't you just trust me Finn?"

"I-…"

"And why did you have to go run off to Rachel as soon as you thought something was going on?"

Finn was speechless for a few seconds before he finally responded.

"I… **I love her** Quinn…"

Now, Quinn was speechless. She never expected him to say that! Why had Finn approached her when she was dating Sam when he had still loved Rachel the whole time!

"I mean, I love you too Quinn. But, I… I'm… I'm _**in love**_with Rachel.

Quinn couldn't believe this. Isn't it funny how this had all started with him not trusting her and led to him admitting he had feelings for another girl? He was still her boyfriend, her partner to prom and she needed him if she was going to win that crown! But- who was she to stand in the way of love?

"It's over Finn. No hard feelings, you're in love with Rachel. I'm better off single."

"Quinn-…"

"I love you Finn. But we both know we aren't meant to be together. You belong with "man-hands" and I need to find independence "

"Quinn. I don't know… I don't know what to say.."

"Nothing. Don't say anything. "

Finn Smiled. "Thank you, Quinn"

Quinn offered him a weak smile back and walked out of the choir room over to her locker, grabbed the books she needed and walked out of the school and to her car. She was being strong now but she knew as soon as she got home her resolve would break and she'd break down alone in her room.

When Quinn got home she found a note from her mum on the fridge saying she was out and would be back in a few days, also telling Quinn not to forget to eat well and that there was a NO PARTY rule. Quinn scrunched up the note and threw it into the bin. Quinn was pretty used to being home alone so it never bothered her much- her mum and her had never really been '_ok_' again after Beth.

After making herself a sandwich and quickly devouring it- Quinn went up to her bedroom to get some homework done. Once she had finished her homework she grabbed a book and settled down on the couch in the lounge downstairs with an afghan wrapped around her. She knew better this time; she wasn't going to allow herself to break down- no. She was going to read a book and then go to bed like a normal teenage girl not one who had fallen pregnant with her boyfriend's best friend. Not one who had cheated on the best thing to have ever happened to her and definitely not one who had just broken up with her boyfriend 'cause he confessed to being in love with another girl.

Quinn managed to focus on the book for a whole of ten minutes before her thoughts floated to Sam. Quinn had never felt this way about a boy before. She had risked her crown for him; knowing that this would lead to Finn speculating her cheating and therefore breaking up with her and leaving her without a prom partner- and that's exactly how things were now, except she had ended things. But; even after knowing all of this would happen- Quinn had still jumped at the chance to help Sam and his family out and kept to her promise of not telling anyone. How was it possible that she was so willing to give it all up just so she could help out Sam? She had never-never before been so willing to be of service to anyone! What had happened to the old Quinn- the one who fought for her power and only associated with people who were on top? Sam was not on top. He was poor; homeless and he didn't even have any power in the school after losing his quarterback position- and yet here she was helping out someone at the bottom of the food chain in William Mckinely High; and risking her own downfall.

Quinn was brought out of her thought by a knock on the door. She pulled of the afghan that had been covering her legs and placed the book she had supposed to be reading down on the coffee table before walking over to the door, opening it and being greeted by an ever so cheerful petite brunette haired girl.

"Hi Quinn"

"Rachel... What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk. Could I maybe come in?"

"Hmm... Fine"

Rachel walked into the Fabray residence. She had only ever been to Quinn's house twice before; once for a science project and another for a Glee Club meeting; both had ended terribly and she hoped this time would be better. Quinn led Rachel into the lounge and sat down on the same sofa she had previously occupied while Rachel took a seat on the sofa next to her.

"So... You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. It's about Sam"

"Sam? What about him?"

"I wanted to apologize. I know I had no right to assume you were cheating on Finn with him."

"Yeah; you had no right."

"It's just that- I guess I made such a mistake with Puck and I missed Finn so much and I was kind of just waiting for you to mess up so I could be with Finn. I'm really sorry Quinn! Really, I am!... "

Quinn could feel the anger boil up inside her but there was a feeling that overpowered it- a feeling of pity. She knew what it was like to make a mistake and have to pay for it in heartbreak, she had felt that way when she'd cheated on Finn with Puck and when she had lied to him about Beth, she had felt that way when she'd cheated on Sam with Finn and when she'd lied about getting mono. Yeah, she understood how Rachel felt- she felt that way every time she had seen Santana whisper her dirty words into Sam's innocent ears.

"It's really fine Rachel."

And Rachel sat there staring at her... Had she heard correctly? Maybe Quinn was turning over a new leaf. Rachel decided to use this chance to her advantage.

"Quinn. I know you're probably going to think of this as absurd but I would really like to start of new with you. Maybe we could be friends?"

Quinn looked at her for a few seconds before offering a smile.

"Sure. We've always had Finn between us causing tension. I'm done with Finn now, he loves u- it's obvious and I want him to be happy- which he will be when he's with you. How's about I invite you to be friends on Facebook, and we'll take it from there."

Rachel let out a little giggle before quickly nodding.

"Awesome. I should get going now. Quinn, I just wanted to say; if you really love Sam- you shouldn't let him slip."

"What? I don't love Sam!"

Quinn jumped up to say; but before Quinn could finish her argument Rachel had already gotten up and was out the door.

Quinn ran upstairs to her bedroom and sat down on her bed pulling her laptop onto her lap and logging into Facebook. She searched Rachel Berry and after finding her profile- thanks to the profile picture of the girl with a mike in her hand and her mouth showing that she was singing- Quinn added her as a friend. No longer than 2 minutes later; Rachel had accepted her request and Quinn had 2 new notifications.

**Rachel Berry accepted your friend request.**

**Rachel Berry wrote on your wall. **

Quinn went over to her wall to see what Rachel had written and noticed thirteen people had liked her new friendship status.

**Quinn Fabray is now friends with Rachel Berry**

**13 people like this**

She then scrolled to the post Rachel had written.

**Hi Quinn. Thank You for the add. **

**Think about what I said ;) See you in Glee Club tomorrow. **

Quinn already knew she would be getting several odd-looks and questions about this new friendship tomorrow at school, news travelled fast through Facebook. But Quinn had something else on her mind. Was Rachel right? Did Quinn love Sam? Is that why she was so willing to give it all up just for him?

Quinn quickly changed her relationship status from "...In a relationship with Finn Hudson" to "... Single" and logged out of Facebook before getting ready for bed all the while having only Sam on her mind.


	2. Duets Again

**A/N:** The previous chapter didn't have one of these. So, I plan on making this one a little long. Sorry. First off. My name is Mariska. I'm a new writer here on and my OTP is Fabrevans which is probably why this is a Sam/Quinn story. My writing skills are still in progress but my English teacher thinks I'm pretty good so i decided why not take a try at it? I do realise that it's been over a month since the last chapter and I apologize for that. But, I'm on holidays now so I'll be writing a lot more! So you can expect quick updates for the next 2 weeks. Thank you for reading this and the story. Please review and tell me what you think or i you have any ideas for the story.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter Two: Duets... Again

"Beeeeeep" the alarm clock went off again and Quinn slowly openned her eyes. Adjusting to the brightness of her room in contrast to her dark sleep, she blinked a few times before reaching over to her bedside table and knocking the top of the clock to turn of the annoying sound. Quinn was alone at home since her mum wasn't back yet and therefore her sleep had been a little disturbed. Every time she'd heard a little sound outside Quinn had woken up, grabbed a hockey stick from under her bed and crept over to her window to check if an intruder was lurking around outside her bedroom window. One would expect that Quinn would be used to the empty house but she hadn't been 'cause for a while now she hadn't been in the house alone. When she was dating Sam and he had found out that she was going to be alone he had put up quiet the fight about it and had pretty much just invited himself in to stay with her for those few days; in the guestroom of course and with strict instructions of no touching. Quinn could still remember the look on Sam's face when she had told him of her mother's journey. He's reaction was so _like him_.

_"You're gonna be **alone** in this big house for **3 days**?" Sam literally screamed in astonishment. _

_"Yup; that's the plan," Quinn couldn't really see what the big deal was. She had done it before, she'd survive, "I'm a big girl. I'll be alright"_

_"I'm a big girl. I'll be alright?" Sam repeated in his best girly voice. It was high pitched and squeaky and Quinn really just prayed she sounded nothing like that because it sounded terrible and had the mood not been so serious she would have been laughing hysterically about it right now. "Do you hear yourself Quinn? I know you're a big girl and you have the whole 'I'm independent and strong' attitude going on but this is a big house and this is a scary world and I just don't feel right about you staying here alone for 3 nights-"_

_"2 nights, Sam. 3 days; 2 nights," Quinn corrected him and then placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. They were seated on her bed facing one another. "And relax, will you? I've done it before!"_

_"But it's just not right..." Sam went off and Quinn was almost certain if you looked closely enough into Sam's eyes you could almost have seen the little sparkle that shone there as soon as the bright idea came to him," I got it! I'll stay here with you! It would be safer that way right? I know I would feel a lot better knowing I'd be in the same house as you rather than you in here alone. "_

And after a few more minutes of Sam selling his idea, Quinn had bought onto it and they were already speaking of sleeping arrangements.

But Quinn didn't have that anymore. She didn't have her Sam to look after her anymore, no- she had made a stupid mistake and had lost him and so now she had to stay alone in this big house and Sam was right, that just wasn't right.

Half-asleep Quinn carried out her usual morning routine ending with a quick breakfast of an apple and some fresh fruit juice. She locked up the house making sure everything was secure then walked over to her car, threw her bag into the back seat then jumped in and began to drive out of the driveway and on the road to school. As Quinn drove she turned on her radio and began flipping through the channels until it landed on a familiar song, a familiar song bringing back several memories.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home, again..._

It was pretty funny, if Quinn had to have been honest. She had cheated and lied to Sam, broken his heart, all just to have her own heart broken in the end. Yeah, she probably didn't really love Finn- but she had always held a torch for him and it felt sad and depressing and she sort of pitied herself because Finn had found a new love now and she was old new to him and yet, here she was- still alone. Ironic how it works, isn't it? She left Sam for Finn and now Finn left her ( yes, she had ended the relationship but it was mainly because he was in love with another girl ) and Sam had had Santana and Finn had Rachel and Quinn, she was all alone.

Quinn parked in her usual parking space and began her walk into school. Sure she wasn't a cheerio anymore but that didn't mean she didn't still hold a little bit of respect in the school student body. She walked into the door head held up high, her golden locks bouncing of her shoulders with every step and watched as some students parted for her to walk through and others just couldn't really care less. Quinn went over to her locker, her morning going surprisingly ok until then and was in the process of pulling out her Biology binder when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder and turned to face the ever so fashionable Kurt Hummel and loud mouthed dive Mercedes Jones.

"Kurt, Mercedes. Hello"

"Quinn, girl. We need to talk" came a reply from Mercedes.

Quinn closed her locker door and turn to fully face the two.

"Ok. What's going on?"

"Just come with us" said Kurt and Quinn just nodded then followed them to an empty classroom which they led her into and shut the door.

"So, Quinn. What's your motive?" Asked Kurt. No beating around the bush here.

"Excuse me?"

"What's your motive? One day you're going off at Rachel for trying to steal your man and the next you two are friends on Facebook? What's up with that?" Kurt asked and he stared back at Quinn with an accusing look.

"I don't have a motive. I've decided to move on. All this time Rachel and I have been going at each other constantly because of Finn and yesterday Finn and I broke up, he loves Rachel, then Rachel came to see me last night to apologize about the whole Sam issue and we spoke about Finn and well, we decided on a truce. I have no motive"

Mercedes and Kurt looked a little wearyingly.

"I understand that maybe you two don't believe that I'm just being nice but it's true. I guess this whole thing with Sam's family woke me up a little. I mean life's way to short. We should cherish the few moments we have, it's just so easy to lose it all."

A smile broke out on both Mercedes' and Kurt's face and they pulled Quinn into a hug. When they'd parted Mercedes said, "Its so good to see this change in you, Quinn. " And then both of them proceeded to walk out of the room. "See you in Glee Club, Quinn".

"Well... That was crazy" Quinn said to herself then opened the door of the classroom to walk out and started down the hallway on the way to her first class of the day.

Quinn's day had been going relatively well. Most of her classes had been going by pretty fast and soon it was time for the last lesson of the day, Glee Club.

Quinn walked into Glee Club a little late and therefore, the only seat left was the one next to Sam. Quinn let out a little sigh under her breath and then moved to go sit next to Sam, she gave him a small smile, which he seemed to gladly return, then sat down.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"How are you?"

"Good thanks and you?"

"I'm good."

"How are Stacy and Stevie?"

"They're good. They've been asking when you're coming around again. She loves having another girl around, one who pays so much of attention to her and I'm almost positive Stevie's got a crush on you"

Quinn blushed slightly. "Oh, well I'm honored." And Sam chuckled. "I'm sorry I haven't come over in a while. I've just been a little busy."

"It's cool. I haven't been working the past two days. I start again tomorrow. You think you could maybe come by and babysit tomorrow afternoon? I know it's a Saturday though and I would totally understand if you can't."

Quinn grinned. "No, no. I'll definitely be there!"

"Thanks"

And Then Mr Schuester walked in and began talking about next week's assignment.

"So, the last time we had a little friendly competition was the Duets competition" and Quinn smiled because really, those were the good old memories.

"And therefore, I've decided that we should have another one of those…" This could only be just as fun right?

"…With the same partners." Or not.

"Ok, pair up and you can have the rest of the lesson to discuss the assignment. We'll start on Monday. Oh and, the prize. Dinner at Breadsticks."

Quinn looked over at Sam and smiled a little sheepishly. "So..."

"Got any song suggestions"

"Not really, you?"

"Nope."

Insert the awkward silence.

"Maybe we should do something similar to the last time."

"Sure."

"How's about I come over a little early tomorrow to babysit and we can talk about it then. That'll give us time to think about it tonight."

"Alright. That's good with me. Listen, Quinn. I know things were a little awkward between us after the break-up and stuff and then you were like an angel to my family helping out with Stace and Stevie and I guess what I'm trying to say is, I hope everything is ok between us now and it's not gonna be awkward doing this duet."

Quinn was, to say the least- shocked that Sam had said all of this.

"Nope. Not at all. Everything's good. We're good. This duet is gonna be super good."

They both giggled a little at that then the bell rang and it was the end of the school day. Mr Schue dismissed the class and Quinn and Sam said their goodbyes promising to meet the next day.

When Quinn had gotten everything she needed from her locker she walked out to her car and was about to get in and drive away when she saw Sam at the other end of the parking lot looking like he was about to begin on the journey home. "Hey Sam" Quinn screamed to him. Sam's head whipped around and he gave her a questioning look before replying "Yeah Quinn?" "Want a ride home?" And then Sam gave a quick look over his shoulder looking at the road and possibly only then realizing how hot it really was outside and how long of a walk it would be to his 'home'.. "Yes, please."

Sam walked over to Quinn's car and got inside the passenger seat and Quinn began on the drive to Sam's "house".

"Thanks for this, Quinn"

"It's a pleasure." Quinn replied with a smile. Things were silent in her car for a little while before she decided to break the silence with something that had been on her mind for a little while now.

"Sam, I'm sorry about how things went yesterday. I know you didn't want to tell the Glee Club and because of Finn you were pushed to tell them making it sort of my fault."

Sam gave Quinn a funny look before looking down at his lap again.

"It was not your fault, Quinn. So, no need to apologize. And, speaking of Finn. I heard you two broke up- sorry 'bout that."

"It's cool. Mutual break-up. No hearts broken" and both of them smiled, Quinn because well, it was possibly one of the cleanest break-ups she had ever seen and Sam because he really couldn't help but feel a little happier knowing Quinn was now single. Finally Quinn reached the motel and Sam thanked her before opening the door to jump out.

"Sam, please don't tell Stace and Stevie 'bout me coming over tomorrow. I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure. Thanks again Quinn. Drive safe, bye."

"Bye."

And Quinn drove off watching Sam out of the corner of her eye in her rearview mirror.

When Quinn got home it was as deserted as she'd left it. It was a Friday so Quinn decided to just relax a little in front of the TV then took a nice long shower followed by snuggling up in bed with her book and ended up falling asleep before she could actually get too far into the book.

The next day started early for Quinn. It was a Saturday and during her days as a Cheerio Quinn had become used to early-morning jogs during the weekend to get the day started- but now that she wasn't a cheerio anymore and felt no real need to be in a perfect shape _all_ the time; she usually just slept in until around 8. This morning however Quinn's routine was slightly broken when there was a knocking sound coming from her window.

Quinn woke with a start and glanced over at her bedside alarm clock; her greatest enemy on school days; it was just 5:32am, why would anyone be up so early throwing stones at _her_ window? She begrudgingly got out of bed and walked over to her window pulling the blinds open and looking down to see a sight which about knocked her out there and then.

**A/N(2):** So. If you could maybe review with a song you'd like Sam and Quinn to sing- it would be totally cool! Thanks again for reading :)


	3. Jog?

**A/N:** Dear Darling readers. Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. And for the song suggestions. I am taking this story slightly slowly and dragging it out a bit but I feel it's better to do that than to rush it through. I had to change a little something in the first chapter because initially it had said that Quinn's mum would be back later that night but of 'course she wasn't back the next day, so… Ok, so Thank you for reading and please review with any song suggestions or just regular suggestions for this story. I really have been taking this one chapter at a time so if you have ny ideas which you'd really love for me to incorporate in the story- please do ask.

Hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except for my wild imagination and any spelling / grammar errors x

_The next day started early for Quinn. It was a Saturday and during her days as a Cheerio Quinn had become used to early-morning jogs during the weekend to get the day started- but now that she wasn't a cheerio anymore and felt no real need to be in a perfect shape all the time; she usually just slept in until around 8. This morning however Quinn's routine was slightly broken when there was a knocking sound coming from her window._

_Quinn woke with a start and glanced over at her bedside alarm clock; her greatest enemy on school days; it was just 5:32am, why would anyone be up so early throwing stones at her window? She begrudgedly got out of bed and walked over to her window pulling the blinds open and looking down to see a sight which about knocked her out there and then… _

Sam was always up and about before 5:15am during the weekend. His Saturday morning routine included a nice, long morning jog(more like run) with his dad to a park where they'd feed the ducks a little before returning home to work out a little more. He had gotten used to it since the time he had lived in Tennessee and nothing had changed when he'd moved to Lima, Ohio and had gotten a spot on the Football team at WMHS. Looking fit and keeping his abs in a good shape were forever his biggest goals. These days however, Sam wasn't sure whether he jogged (ran) on Saturday mornings to keep fit or whether it was just so he could get out of that motel room for a little while. It was way too stuffy in there and he wasn't usually one to complain much but living in a one-bedroom motel room with 4 other members of your family could really bring out the worst in a person; so he had become extremely grumpy and irritable lately and would easily just take out his annoyance on his brother or sister or anybody else who came in contact with him and then use '_I'm living in a freakin' motel room with four other freakin' people; give me a break_' as an excuse. Don't get him wrong, he loves his family a lot and has no idea what he'd do without them- but he's really beginning to notice that he loved them a lot more when they all had their own rooms and the only times he _had_ to deal with them was at Dinner every night. Not only that but Sam was beginning to realise slowly how much he was actually missing out on now that they had no money. It had hit him hard the other day when the Glee Club had simply just gone out to get ice-cream after a late afternoon practise and he couldn't go with because he had to get to work; not that he could have gone either way though because he hadn't even had enough money for an ice-cream.

So all of this had led to a grumpy, complaining Sam who now realises that he really just needs the Saturday morning jog to clear his head. This specific Saturday morning however was a little different as Sam ventured on a different path than usual. He was lonely on his jogging trail ('cause his dad was still '_home_' sleeping after returning home late due to a long drive to an unsuccessful job-interview) and had spent a few minutes thinking of who he could ask to go on a jog with him. He could have asked Finn, but he still wasn't sure if Finn and him were on good terms. He could have asked Mike but well, Mike and him weren't really friends at all. He could have asked Puck but he suspected he would be hungover from a late Friday Night. Artie was out of the picture because well, Artie couldn't really run. There wasn't anyone else in the Glee Club that Sam was really well acquainted with. Well, there was Quinn, but Sam didn't want to trouble her. She had been a real big help to him and his family when they had hit rock bottom and Sam would be forever thankful to her for all she does for them, but he wasn't exactly sure if they were on a 'jogging partners' level of friendship just yet. He had seen the effect Finn's constant speculating had had on her. She had come over the night after the first newspaper report; to babysit and Sam had instantly noticed her puffy red eyes. He hadn't questioned it though, it wasn't any of his business but, he felt slightly guilty knowing that it was his secret that she was keeping from her boyfriend. His secret that had caused her boyfriend to suspect she was cheating and in return cause tears to run fall out of her pretty brown eyes. He wouldn't want to put her in an awkward position now; isn't jogging more of a thing you do with someone other than the homeless dude you're trying to help anyways?

But Sam's mind would never find out because he's heart had been guiding him all this time as he looked up from his path to see a little mansion he knew as the Fabray residence. While trying to muster up the courage to knock on the door Sam began to think of all the excuses he could use as a reason for why he was there. The first being that they had a duet and he hadn't really thought much about it the last night (which was a lie because he had actually been up almost all night thinking about what to sing) and maybe if they ran together they could talk about it more. If Sam were to really be honest- he was nervous about the duet. The last time they had sung together was at Sectionals when they were still together and Sam would, of course, never forget the first time they had sung together for the duet competition. Could this possibly be a sign from the Gods, giving them a chance to re-do it all? To start over and not make the same mistakes again? Maybe it was, but Sam wouldn't want to find out because he knew for sure that although his feelings for Quinn may have remained, he was certain hers had passed by. She had cheated after all, right? That kind of meant she was done with him, over him, felt no attachment to him at all, wanted nothing to do with him thereafter. Yeah, his feelings were by no means reciprocated.

When Sam had finally built up enough courage to knock on the door he realised that Quinn's mum wouldn't be too happy seeing him there. Sam wasn't sure why, but after the break-up Judy Fabray had been giving him odd looks. He knew for sure that Quinn and her mum weren't close so it probably wasn't because they'd had a heartfelt conversation about how Sam had broken Quinn's heart (it was actually the other way around) and Quinn now hated him. Then again, she was after all a mother, and all mother felt a little bit of hatred towards their children's exes... Most mothers actually, because Sam's mum loved Quinn too bits. Going so far as to have called her "an older daughter that this family really needed" _when they weren't dating! _Sam had scrunched up his nose and made a funny face as soon as the words were spoken because firstly, wasn't he enough? And secondly, Quinn was his ex- she could by no means be a sister to him!

So instead of knocking on the door, Sam went over to the window he knew to be Quinn's and picked up a pebble, aimed just right and threw it. He secretly prayed it wasn't too hard of a throw because god forbid he broke her window trying to wake her to come jogging with him. When there was no response Sam contemplated just jogging on his own but he was there already so he might as well try a little harder, so he threw another pebble and when that pebble had landed safely on the ground he decided to wait a little. The Sun was shining brightly and it really was very hot and Sam could feel the sweat build up on his chest so he removed his T-shirt, clumped it into a ball and stuck it into the back pocket of his shorts then bent down on one knee to pick up another pebble and was in the process of throwing it when he saw the blinds being pulled up and the window being pushed open.

Quinn was still sleepy when she opened her window and had to blink a few times to adjust to the light shining through her window coming from the Sun. She stared out her window, looking straight ahead for the culprit who had awoken her then realised her stupidity, because really- no one would be flying up in the air throwing pebbles at her window, so she looked down and was pretty taken back by what she saw. Quinn had to shake her head, blink her eyes and rub out all sleepiness from her eyelids a few times before she believed that this wasn't a dream and Sam Evans was really kneeling outside her house, throwing pebbles at her window- _shirtless_! There had been a lot of things that had drawn Quinn to Sam at first, some being his dorkiness, his adorably big lips and his lemon juice bleached blonde hair but the main factor had definitely been his abs. It really was like a dream come true seeing him there outside her window because, yeah she dreamt of him throwing pebbles at her window in the middle of night and when she'd run down to meet him- he would engulf her in a warm hug then pull her into a breath-taking kiss before kneeling down on one knee and asking so solemnly "Quinn Fabray, will you do me the honor and marry me?"(All done with him being shirtless of course). So yeah, this was a dream come true and Quinn almost lost all vocabulary as soon as she saw him until he grinned up at her sheepishly and waved like a little boy and she was knocked back into the present-the one where she and Sam were nothing but acquaintances-going-on-friends oh, and duet partners.

"Sam? What're you doing here at 5:30 in the morning?"

"Well... You see. I needed a jogging buddy 'cause my dad couldn't come with and I'm not sure who else I could go to so..."

"You woke me up at 5-thirty to come jog with you?"

"I thought maybe you'd need a jog." _Nice One, Idiot!_

"I- what? Sam are you trying to imply something?"

And now Sam was speechless and feeling like a fool. Quinn didn't need to jog at all. She was in perfect shape.

"No. No! Not at all. Oh Gosh! I'm sorry. Sorry I got you up so early, it was stupid of me. I'll just go" Sam turned to leave but Quinn's voice stopped him. She didn't really know what she was doing 'cause in all honesty she didn't feel up for a jog but this was Sam...

"Sam, hold on. It's fine. I would love to go on a jog with you. Well, not just with you- I'd love to just go on a jog, but with you is fine too. You know what, just give me 5, maybe 10 minutes and I'll be down."

Sam chuckled 'cause trust them to get to tongue-tied when around each other.

"Sure. I'll be right here."

Quinn quickly closed her window, pulled down the blinds and then walked over to her cupboard to pick out something to wear. As she was in the process of pulling out her favourite purple tank top Quinn caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the inside of her cupboard door and was horrified to find that she looked _scary_. She had a terrible case of bed-hair with her hair sticking up in all the wrong places looking more like a bird's nest, there were still traces of sleep in the corner of her eyes and skin looked slightly oily from all the treatment it had received the night before. Sam had seen her like _this_? Quinn finally decided that she couldn't keep Sam waiting any longer and changed into a pair of shorts from her days as a cheerleader, a purple tank top and matching purple trainers . She went down stairs locked up the house and met with Sam on the curb outside her house.

"Ready Q?"

"Yeah."

"Is your mum ok with this? I know she usually doesn't like you going off without her knowing so I suppose you asked her…"

"Well actually Sam, my mum isn't home"

And Sam looked at her like she was crazy.

"So you've been all alone in that house? For how long now? When is she coming back?"

"She left on Thursday. Not sure when she'll be back."

"Quinn, you can't stay in that big house alone! What is wrong with you? It's so dangerous!"

"I'm sorry."

"Promise me you'll go sleep over at someone's house tonight or something like that. It's really not safe for you to be there alone!"

"Sam…"

"Call Santana. I'm sure she would love to have a sleepover with you. I remember you saying how much you missed her when we were together."

"Uh… That was kind of before she stole my boyfriend…"

And that's when things got awkward.

"You know what, forget I said that. Why don't we get on with this jog anyways?" Sam smiled at Quinn seeming thankful to avoid the awkward, touchy topic.

"Lets go then shall we."

And so the two of them began their jog, falling into a moderate pace surrounded by a comfortable silence. That was always one thing Quinn had loved about being with Sam and Sam had adored about being with Quinn, they never _had_ to say anything. They somehow just got each other, understood each other and while they jogged together they both had the same thought on their mind… _If only he/she understood that I still love him/her…_

**A/N 2**: I'm not to happy with the ending but the next chapter picks up from here so… Once, again Thank you for reading Please review. x


End file.
